


Hunter's Society

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Attack, Character Death, F/M, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A year after the events of the movie, Ian and Barley discovered a group of people who kill wizards.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel and Wilden Lightfoot woke up to the sound of a baby crying. They ran to their twin's room. They saw that Barley was still sound asleep in his crib, but his twin sister, Bethany, was nowhere to be seen. Wilden grabbed his wand and turned to his wife. "Stay with Barley just in case they come after him," Wilden said.  
Laurel nods and Wilden climbed out of the window. He saw a female centaur running towards the beach, holding his sobbing daughter. They eventually ended up at the shoreline. The centaur held the baby over the water. "Let her go," Wilden demanded.  
"This is what you get for practicing magic, you wizard scum," she said, before dropping the baby into the water. She then ran away at full speed. Wilden ran to the ocean, hoping to find his little girl, but the tide had already gotten to her.  
Wilden let out a sob as he mourned the loss of his daughter. He recognized the symbol on the centaur's jacket. She worked with a group of people who went around, killing wizards. He promised that he wouldn't let this happen to Barley or any of his future children. He promised to protect them even if it cost him his life.  
\---  
Twenty years later...  
Ian Lightfoot walked downstairs. It was one day before the anniversary of Ian and Barley's first quest. That also meant it was one day before Ian's seventeenth birthday. He sat in the kitchen. "Good morning Ian," Laurel said. "The waffles are almost ready."  
"Good morning mom," Ian said.  
"Barley will be driving you to school today," Laurel said.  
"Alright," Ian said. She then handed him a plate with two waffles on it. He grabbed a knife and cut some butter to put on his waffle. He then started eating his waffles. "Me and my friends are going to the park after school so we can study for our science test."  
"Alright sweetie," Laurel said. Ian soon finished the waffles and put his plate into this dishwasher. He said goodbye to his mom and he walked outside. He saw a weird van that was across the street. It was black and it had a weird symbol on it.  
"Ian come on," Barley called out, snapping Ian out of his thoughts. He climbed into his brother's car. He shrugs off the weird van that he saw, unaware of what was going to happen that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian arrived at the park after school. He went straight to the meeting spot. "Ian, over here," Sedalia called out. Ian turned around and saw his friends were sitting in a nearby picnic table. "Garth remembered to pack snacks this time!"  
"You forget to bring snacks once," Garth muttered. Ian joined his friends at the picnic table. Ian grabbed a bag of Cheetos and he opened his science book. They started studying it.  
"Ugh, I'm going to fail this test," Eli groaned.  
"Don't lose hope," Ian said. She then slammed her science book shut.  
"I'd rather talk about how tomorrow is your birthday," Eli said. "You have to let me plan your party. I plan parties for everyone in the group and this is your first birthday being apart of the group."  
"I'm just having something lowkey at my house tomorrow night," Ian said. "Well have cake and dinner. Mom's making her famous lasagna. The party starts at five, but the festivities will start at a quarter till six."  
Eli sighed sadly. Just then, Alyce was shot in the head. Her head fell into her science book. The entire group let out terrified screams. There was another gunshot that barely missed Ian.  
"We have to get out of here," Sedalia said, frantically. They ran to Sedalia's car and they piled in. Eli was calling 911, tears falling down her face. "I think we're safe for the time being."  
"I don't hear any more gunshots," Garth said. Just then, someone hit the side of the car, causing it to fall off the cliff it was parked near. The car hit the bottom of the cliff as Colt Bronco and his squad arrived.  
\---  
About an hour later, Barley burst into the hospital. He ran to the lady at the desk. "Where is my brother?" Barley said, frantically. "He was brought in about an hour ago. His name is Ian Lightfoot."  
"He is still in surgery," she said. "I can alert you when he's out. Sadly, I can't confirm his condition at the moment."  
"Ok," Barley sighed. He then sat beside his mom.  
"Barley," Laurel said. "Based on how the attack went, it looks like it was a targeted attack. Do you know anyone who would want to do this?"  
"I don't know," Barley sighed. "It could be because of one of his friends. We don't know much about their families or their personal lives."  
Just then, a female elf walked up to them. She looked a little older than Barley. She had long blue hair and was wearing glasses. She had emerald green eyes. "Hello, I'm Zelda," the girl said.  
"It's nice to meet you," Barley said. "I'm Barley."  
"I know," Zelda said. "I need to talk to you. I saw that you got into New Mushroomtown College. I'm also a student there, but I'm also the student advisor. We need to talk about your living plan for next semester."  
"You should go with her," Laurel said. "I'll call you when I get any news."  
"Ok," Barley said. They then go to an empty hallway that had a vending machine in it.  
"I'm not actually a student at New Mushroomtown College," Zelda confessed. "I dropped out before the end of the first semester. I actually wanted to talk to you because I know who did this to your brother and why."  
"Who did this?" Barley asked.  
"His name is Axel Gray," Zelda informed him. "He's with the Hunting Society. They kill wizards for no reason. I found his address and I want you to go there so you can get your revenge."  
"Why do you care if I get my revenge?" Barley asked.  
"Because I lost my family to the Hunting Society when I was ten," Zelda said. "Ever heard of the Greentown massacre?"  
"Yes," Barley said, sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."  
"It's ok," Zelda said. "I then dedicated my life to find whoever did it. By the time I found out who killed my family, it was too late. He had died of a heart attack the year before. I don't want anyone else to be robbed of their revenge."  
"Thank you so much, Zelda," Barley said.  
"Thank me by getting your revenge," Zelda said. He then left the hospital, telling his mom he had to go to the college to fill out some paperwork. He drove off, ready to get his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Barley pulled up to the small white house. He knocked on the door. An elf who was in her mid-thirties opened the door. "Good evening," she said. "How can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for an Axel Gray," Barley said.  
"He's tucking our children into bed for the night," the woman said. "You can come in while you wait for him."  
"Thank you," Barley said, going inside the building. He saw that he had entered a well-kept living room that had an archway that leads to a bright kitchen.  
"Do you mind telling me why you're looking for my husband?" The lady, known to most as Jenna, asked.  
"Did you hear about what happened at New Mushroomtown State Park?" Barley asked.  
"Yes, its been all over the news," Jenna said.  
"I have a source that says that your husband was behind it," Barley said. "They traced the license plate and found out the car belongs to him. They say he's working with something called the hunter's society."  
"He told me that he left that group years ago," Jenna said. "He had to or I wouldn't agree to marry him."  
"I think your husband lied to you," Barley confessed. That's when Axel exited the hallway.  
"Jen, who is this?" Axel asked.  
"My name is Barley Lightfoot," Barley introduced. The moment he heard that last name he knew he was in trouble. "My brother was a victim of the New Mushroom State Park attack. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," Axel said.  
"We both know you did it," Jenna said. She had tears welling up in her eyes. "How could you? You promised you left the group."  
"I'm only doing it for the money," Axel confessed. "I know you want to be a stay at home mom so you can always be there for our kids. With my current job, that wouldn't be possible."  
"I'd rather go back to my terrible office job then you kill innocent people," Jenna said.  
"There wizards," Axel snapped. "They're not innocent!"  
"Get out of my house," Jenna demanded. "And expect to see divorce papers in your near future."  
Axel grabbed her arm. "Please, I'll change," he said.  
"That's what you said last time," Jenna said, tears now streaming down her face. Barley yanked the man back. He shoved him into a wall, the force on his head killing him on impact. Jenna let out a loud gasp.  
"You killed him," Jenna gasped.  
"I'm sorry," Barley said.  
"I'll give you ten minutes before I call the police," Jenna decided.  
"Thank you," Barley said. He ran to Guinevere the second and he sped off.  
\---  
A few hours later, Ian was out of surgery. He and Zelda were sitting in his hospital room. Laurel ran home to get somethings from home. "I killed him," Barley said. "It was an accident, but I killed him."  
"You did the world a service," Zelda said. She then got an idea. "How about we take down this entire organization and make the world a better place. Get revenge for the fallen."  
"Can we?" Barley asked.  
"We can if we're smart about it," Barley said. The two then share a kiss. They had just formed a deadly alliance.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Laurel forced Barley to home so he can get some rest. Once she realized that he was never going to fall asleep, Laurel entered his room. "Hey Barley," Laurel said. "I need to talk to you."  
"About what?" Barley asked. She sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You had a sister," Laurel confessed.  
"What?" Barley asked, surprised.  
"You had a twin sister," Laurel said. "But she was kidnapped and killed when you were a baby. I decided not to tell you based on how impulsive you are. But with everything that happened yesterday, I felt now was a good time to tell you."  
"Was the killer ever caught?" Barley asked.  
"No, since it was at night we didn't get a good look at her face," Laurel said. Barley nods.  
"I think I'm going to go back to the hospital," Barley said. Laurel nods and Barley got ready to leave.  
\---  
Barley arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. They made this there meeting spot so they don't look too suspicious since Barley would just look like a concerned brother, and Zelda would just look like a supportive girlfriend. "Did you get a new target?" Zelda asked once they were safely behind the door of Ian's hospital room.  
"Yes, but I don't have that much information on her yet," Barley said. "All I know is that she is a girl and she's a centaur. She lived her in New Mushroomtown about twenty years ago, and she might still live here."  
"I've worked with less before," Zelda said. "Challenge accepted."  
"Ok," Barley said.  
"While I get her information, I need you to keep up our act," Zelda said. "Don't be suspicious."  
"I will," Barley said.  
"Good," Zelda said, grabbing his hand.  
\---  
Colt Bronco and his quad arrived at the Gray residence. "What do we have here?" Colt asked.  
"There's a dead body in the living room," Officer Spector explained. "Axel Gray. 35. He was killed by trauma to the head. Jenna Gray confessed to it, saying he was trying to attack her after confessing to the attack on New Mushroomtown."  
"Do you really believe she could do that?" Colt asked. "He is a foot bigger than her."  
"Then who could do it?" Officer Spector asked. She then walked off to talk with Jenna's and Axel's children. Colt then found a license plate. He recognized it as Barley's. He then got suspicious and went to their house, having a feeling Barley was behind this.


	5. Chapter 5

Colt Bronco was sharing his theory with Officer Spector. "What do you think?" Colt asked. "Do you think we have enough evidence to make an arrest here?"  
"I'm going, to be honest with you," Officer Spector said. "No. There isn't enough evidence to do a arrest. Have you taken this to DMV yet? One of there car's was missing a license plate. What would the motive even be?"  
"Revenge," Colt said. "The lady said he confessed to doing that attack on New Mushroomtown park. Barley's brother was been in a coma since last night due to that attack."  
"You really think Barley would figure out who did it before us?" she said. "Look, run this plate at the DMV then well talk."  
She then walked away and Colt went to the DMV.  
\---  
Barley was reading a book on centaur's to find their weakness. He discovered that they had a soft spot in their heart. He knew that was where they were going to have to target. Zelda entered the hospital room. "I think I found our girl," Zelda said.  
"Who is it?" Barley asked.  
"Her name is Sarah Willsteen," Zelda said. "She's been living in New Mushroomtown her entire life. She has been at the sight of many attacks they were suspected to be apart of."  
"Then I think we have our corporate," Barley said. "Do you have an address?"  
"Yes, and we have to go since she's about to leave for a three-week vacation," Zelda said. They then pile into Guinevere 2 and they speed off to Sarah's house. They arrive at a one-story house. They sneak in and they think they see her sleeping in the bedroom. They walked to her and Barley stabs the bed. There was then an explosion of feathers.  
"What the?" Barley asked. They turn around and see Sarah pointing a gun at them.  
"I knew it was a matter of time before you guys found me," Sarah said. "Seeing how I killed your sister."  
"This is the end of the line," Barley said, grabbing his sword.  
"I was going to spare you because you didn't have the magic genes, but I guess I have to kill you too," she said. Zelda then stabbed Sarah threw the back. She started coughing before she collapsed. Barley then got a text.  
"We have to get to the hospital," Barley said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian, Sedalia, Eli, and Garth sat around in a white room. They had an hour to decide which one of them will go back to there world and who will stay, and their hour was almost up. They were only allowing one of them to go back.  
"I think it should be Ian," Sedalia said. "I don't think your family could handle another tragedy."  
"But what about you?" Ian asked. "Half of your siblings are too young to remember you. All they'll have is pictures and stories. I wouldn't want them to just grow up with someone who is just a memory."  
"I'm currently my mom's caretaker," Garth said "She is very sick. I need to go back or else she will be alone."  
After a few minutes of discussion, they all made a silent agreement for who should go back. They then vote for it and wait for something to happen.  
\---  
Zelda and Barley entered the hospital. They walked past the hospital room and saw Garth was awake. "Oh hi, Barley," Garth said,  
"Hey Garth, glad to see your awake," Garth said. They then continue on there way to the hospital room. They see Laurel standing outside of the hospital room, tears streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong?" Barley asked.  
"They said Ian was never going to wake up," Laurel said. "It was discovered that he became brain dead earlier that morning. We decided to pull the plug."  
They then share a hug. Laurel tried to stay calm for Barley. She knew she'd have to be there for Barley, but she'd mourn when Barley wasn't around. "He's with your father," Laurel said.  
Barley then saw someone on a gurney. He recognized this man as the person who had killed Amanda Hawking, a famous wizard who was also an author. People knew he did it, but there wasn't enough evidence to put him on trial. Barley followed. Zelda followed him quietly.  
He waited for the nurses to leave before he entered the bedroom. He went into the hospital room. Zelda knew what he was doing and tried to stop him, but he killed him. Zelda knew that Barley had gone off the deep end.


	7. Chapter 7

Colt decided to hire a private investigator. He ended up hiring Bethany Smith to be the investigator. Little was known about her, other than the fact that she was found as a baby by two saltwater fishermen in the ocean. Everyone thought she survived.  
Colt met her at the Manticorn's Cavern. "So, who do you want me to investigate?" she asked.  
"My stepson, Barley Lightfoot," Colt said. "I believe he was behind the Gray and Willsteen murders. Both victims were members of the Hunter's Society."  
"Alright, I'll start investigating and I'll get back to you soon," she said.  
"Ok," Colt said. Bethany then left the cavern to get to work.  
\---  
Zelda and Barley were talking at a coffee shop. Barley sensed that they were being watched. "I think we should hang low for a few days," Zelda said. "So we don't look too suspicious. The police are already on us."  
"But how many people are going to die while we take our break?" Barley asked.  
"I know you're mad, but you need to chill," Zelda said. "You scared me at the hospital earlier. You just saw him and decided you were going to kill him. That's not the guy I approached because I felt like he deserved to get some revenge."  
"I'm still that guy," Barley said. He then kissed her forehead. "I'm still very much the man you met at the hospital a few days ago. And I love you."  
"I love you too," she said. He then kissed her. Zelda knew he was manipulating her because he needed her. She was the brains of this operation. She knew by getting involved with him, she made a huge mistake. A mistake she had to fix soon.  
Bethany was watching from behind the window. She took pictures and then left. She zoomed in on one of the pictures and saw her and Barley had the same birthmark, but on a different wrist. She looked at the wrist and thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda was sitting in her apartment, unaware of what to do with herself. She knew it would be a good idea to turn Barley into the police, but he would definitely tell them that she helped him and that it was her idea. She had found herself in quite the predicament.  
There was then a knock on her door. She opened it and saw a young elf in front of her. "Good afternoon, Miss. Parks," the woman said. "May I come in?"  
"Yes," Zelda said. The woman came in and they sat in the living room.  
"My name is Bethany Smith," Bethany said. "I'm a private investigator who was sent to investigate your boyfriend. I can't tell you who hired me, but they believe he is behind the murders of the members of Hunter's Society. I was wondering if you knew anything."  
Zelda decided to tell her everything she knew. "I thought we were making the world a better place," Zelda said. "But now he's starting to scare me. He seems to be getting a new level of pleasure from this. Ever since his brother's passing."  
Bethany nods. "Thank you for your time," Zelda said. "Would you like to help me with my investigation? Seeing how you work closely with him you could be useful for our investigation. And you may even get a lighter sentence."  
"I would love to," Zelda said. They then shake hands, forming a new alliance.  
\---  
A few hours later, Barley was getting ready for his next mission. This one he was doing by himself. Laurel then walked into the room. "Barley, can I talk to you?" Laurel asked.  
"Of course," Barley said.  
"Colt thinks your behind some recent murders," Laurel said. "I want you to look me in the eyes and promise me you didn't kill anyone. I can't bear to lose another child."  
"I promise," Barley said, looking her in the eyes. Laurel then saw someone outside. It was Bethany Smith. She managed to see that the person had a birthmark on their left wrist. She thought maybe, just maybe, that was her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Bethany was having a meeting with Colt Bronco. "I got a confession out of Barley's girlfriend," Bethany said. "She admitted to helping him three out of four of the murders."  
"And I just got the license plate back from the DMV," Colt said. "I think we have enough for an arrest."  
"Then let's go," Bethany said. "You get your squad together and I will get Barley's location."  
"You know, you'd make a great cop," Colt said.  
"I think I will just stick with being a private investigator," Bethany said. "It's more my speed."  
They then go their separate ways.  
\---  
Barley was researching his next targets. He looked up at a picture of his family. It was of him, Ian, and Laurel when Ian was a few months old. It was the earliest photo he had of Ian. It was also the earliest photo he had without his dad. He wishes he could go back in time to before this all began. Now it was just him and his mom.  
He then heard police sirens outside. At first, he thought it was just Colt coming home. That's when Colt and his squad kicked down the door and handcuffed Barley. "You are under arrest for suspicion of murder," Officer Bore said. "You have a right to remain silent. What you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."  
Laurel entered the room. "You lied to me," she cried. "You said you didn't kill anyone, but you did."  
"I only did it so I can avenge Ian and Bethany," he said. He was hauled off into a police car. Bethany walked up to her as the police cars drove off. Laurel then got a good look at the birthmark.  
"My son has the same birthmark," Laurel said.  
"Interesting," Bethany said. "Did you ever have a daughter?"  
"Yes, but she died when she was a baby," Laurel said. It then dawned on them what this could mean, but they didn't know what to say. "Do you want to get a coffee?"  
"Sure," Bethany said. They then walked off.


End file.
